The present disclosure relates generally to power amplifiers. Certain industrial applications, including power systems for active magnetic bearings, require a power amplifier to control an output current. Existing power amplifiers suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including reducing power losses, reducing output voltage ripple, reducing output current ripple, and reducing eddy currents in inductive loads coupled to power amplifiers. For instance, existing H-bridge based power amplifiers coupled to inductive loads operate switches with a 50% duty cycle, generating a significant AC component in the output voltage and output current. Ripple in the output voltage and current of the power amplifier cause eddy currents in loads that generate magnetic flux, such as iron-based inductive loads, which in turn cause power losses and excessive heat dissipation. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.